EAH: Red Riding Hood And the Big Bad Wolf
by Krazy Knight
Summary: The story of how Cerise Hood's parent's met.


**Red Ridding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf: ****_The Tale of Cerise Hood's Parents_**

_Standard Disclaimer AKA I only claim ownership of characters I created, otherwise Mattel owns the characters._

Red Ridding Hood walked through the dark and dreary forest swinging her basket. She glanced around and started to sing.

"I'm going to visit Grandma's house. She lives in these creepy ass woods. Why am I the one stuck delivering the left overs to her in these creepy ass wooooods!" Red continued to sing her song swinging her basket a little harder. She even starting to skip a little on her high heeled hiking boots. Red really didn't care for the woods, in theory, but occasionally when she was in them, she felt a strange sort of peace come over her.

"Hello Little girl what …" Came the gravely voice of a large wolf. It wasn't so shocking to Red that the wolf spoke, but that he had stopped and was looking her over with his tongue hanging out and drool dripping from his muzzle. In fact she Wolf's head slowing looked from her heels, over her red thigh highs, pausing a moment at the little flash of skin between the tops of them and the bottom of her tight black miniskirt.

There was another splash of color from the red leather belt snaking around her belt loops of her skirt, before his eyes paused at her bare mid-rift. A moment later he made it to the black blouse that was tied just below her nicely sized breasts. She raised her left hand, the red and black braided leather bracelet slipped down her arm as she pulled her hood forward to fully hide the redness that was burning into her cheeks.

"What are you staring at you perverted wolf?" She cried as she pulled the sides of her cloak around herself hiding her boy from his hungry eyes. The wolf shock his head and seemed to remember where he was.

"Um, well, you know that these woods can be a dangerous place for a girl like you to be wondering around all alone", he stated as he circled her moving a little closer. "I'd be more then willing to guard you for a share of what's in your . . ." His voice cut off a moment as her cloak slipped a little showing off her right leg. "…Ah, your basket."

"You're undressing me with your eyes you pervert!" She yelled. "I think you're the one I need protection from!" She pulled the water bottle from her bicycle out of her basket wondering why she hadn't just ridden through the woods instead of walking. She squeezed it, shooting the water into the wolf's face. He let out a little growl but backed away. As soon as he was out of sight, she started to run down the path.

"Oh man, I need to see that chick again." The wolf said to himself as she shook the water off his fur. Her song had mentioned that she was heading to her grandmother's house. He knew of one old woman who lived deeper in the forest. The wolf could get there faster then she could. He took of through the woods.

* * *

The wolf made it to the old woman's house as quick as his legs could carry him. He went right up to the door and did his best to make himself seem as small as possible while knocking on the door. He kept himself out of the visual range of the windows.

"Can I help you?" The old woman asked.

"Yes ma'am," the wolf replied as politely as possible. "Do you have a daughter or granddaughter who might be coming to visit you?" He asked. The woman didn't reply right away.

"No, I'm 'fraid not."

"Well, thanks ma'am. Do you know anyone around here who is? You see there has been an accident and we're looking for the young woman's family." The wolf added.

"No, not my Red?" The old woman exclaimed as she flung the door open. The wolf grinned at her.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Ow." The wolf remarked as he tried to use the old woman's make-up to change the color of his fur. He was already wearing her dressing gown and sleeping cap. He was hoping his eye wouldn't swell up too badly though. He shook his head as he looked into the mirror.

"There is no way that chick is stupid enough to fall for this." He stated as he heard a knock on the door. He jumped into the bed and pulled the blankets up. "Who is it?" He cried out trying to mimic the old woman as best he could. He groaned inwardly.

"It's me Grandma. I brought you some leftovers, including my special brownies." Red called back.

"Oh dear, can you let yourself in. I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well." The wolf cried out.

"You do sound terrible." She replied. The wolf heard the door open. With his eyes just over the blanket, he watched the girl as she entered the room. "Wow, grandma, you look absolutely terrible. Your eyes look swollen, especially that one." She pointed to the eye the old woman and slammed her fist into. She pulled the hood off her head. The wolf let out a little gasp. Her lips were painted black, with a thick matching outline around her yes, but her lids were shadowed in the same deep red as her hood. All in all she was absolutely gorgeous.

"My Grandma, what big eyes you have." She commented. _Oh, man, she is an idiot._ The wolf thought.

"The better to check you… To see you with my dear." He replied._ Ugh, I'm Just as much of an idiot._ He added to his thoughts.

"What a big nose you have."

"The better to smell your delicious food with my dear."

"What big…" She stopped and shook her head. "Seriously, what did you do with my grandmother? You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Wha, what?" The wolf remarked.

"Oh gods, you didn't eat her did you? How could you eat my grandmother?" She cried. The wolf jumped up out of the bed.

"I did not eat her. She's only skin and bones, I'd be more likely to choke on one of those bones then I would enjoy that meal." The wolf retorted.

"You're wearing her clothes? What kind of perverted wolf are you?"

"I um. Crap," He replied, transforming himself to some place between wolf and human before he ripped the dressing gown from himself. He used it to wipe the make-up from his face.

"You know that was her favorite right? What did you do with her?" She demanded as she held out her water bottle again, backing out of the bedroom.

"Nothing, I just tied her up and stuck her in the closet." Red's eyes went wide with rage as she sprayed him with the water.

"Will you stop that! Geez. I didn't hurt the old hag, okay. I just had to see you again. You really stunned me knock me out."

"You what?" She asked. "Seriously, you tie my grandmother up, dress in her clothes, and now you're hitting on me? Are you mentally deficient or something?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I can see where it doesn't look good, but really, why not take a chance." The wolf smiled and moved closer to her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. A moment later the bay window in the front of the house shattered and the pair twisted to look at the source. A large man with an axe stood there.

"Get away from the woman foul beast!" He yelled and swung his axe at the wolf. The wolf mostly dodged, but he received a cut on the side of his face.

"Hey you crazy bastard, what do you think you're doing?" The wolf screamed.

"What is it with men and breaking into my grandmother's house." Red asked as she started to freak out. The wolf had jumped back as the Huntsman swung again. When he missed, the Huntsman threw the axe at the wolf, who ducked under it. Unfortunately the axe was thrown with enough force to ricochet off a wooden post when the axe's back hit it. The wolf saw where the axe was heading and jumped at Red, knocking her to the ground. The axe buried itself into his side. Both Red and the Huntsman were stunned.

"Wha, why?" Red asked as she slide over to the wolf and taking him in her arms. Blood seeped out where the axe had landed.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." He spoke.

"You can't die yet, damn it, I haven't had a chance to officially turn you down you perverted wolf." Red had tears in her eyes.

"At least I'll die in the arms of an angel." The wolf's voice was softer as his body started to shift into his near human form. Red saw his handsome features, his well build body, his …"

"Oh my." She gasped and covered his middle with her cloak."

* * *

"Oh no, your dad died?"

"You didn't just seriously ask that did you? I mean if he'd died then, I wouldn't' have been born." Cerise responded.

"Um, yeah I wished I could have taken those words back as soon as I saw them." Her companion remarked.

"The Huntsman, aka Hunter's father, field dressed the wound while My mother rushed to free my Great-Grandmother." She paused a moment as her friend gave her a look. "She was a doctor before she retired. The axe actually lodged itself into my dad's ribs. GG was able to fix him up. After that, my mom and dad started dating." She paused a moment shaking her head. "They had and still have such a disturbing amount of sexual chemistry." Cerise cringed.

"Walked in on them did you?

"Yes, a few times."

"I'm so sorry." Cerise felt her head get petted. She rolled her eyes.

"It took a couple of years, but they finally got married and had me."

"Does that happen often?"

"No, usually Little Red Riding Hood marries the Huntsman. This is the first time she married the Wolf. Neither family knows either. My mom told everyone that she got married in a whirlwind romance that ended with my father dying while on a long trip. In fact, it's pretty much what my dad told the pack too."

"That's terrible."

"I know. Other than us, GG knew, she didn't really approve of it until after I was born though. Hunter's dad knows, although I don't know if he told Hunter about. Maybe he did though. That would explain why he took the chance with Ashlynn. Cupid knows, and Raven knew.

"So what about you, will you marry the Huntsman?"

"No, I think I take after my mom. I like wolves." Cerise smiled as she snugged closer to Clawdeen Wolf. "After all, they're a lot warmer in the winter." She added with a giggle.

"You brat!" Clawdeen exclaimed as a wrestling match ensued.

* * *

Notes:

First thing, I lost my proofreader, and so I had to do it myself. Forgive me for typo's and such. :D

So this actually is a companion story to another one I have in mind, but I realized it could stand alone, and would be a fast write, so here it is. I really liked the idea of writing the story of how Cerise's parent's met. It certainly was fun for me and I hope you all enjoyed it.

As far as the strong hint of the relationship between Clawdeen and Cerise, well, I admit, the first time I saw artwork of them together I fell in love with the paring. It made a strange sort of sense to me. The story I have in mind to that this will go with is likely going to be called "Scavenger Hunt". However this is another Story I'm working on that Scavenger Hunt is going to be a follow up too. So yeah, I'm this is ahead of itself, but still, even if I never get those finished, this one works as a stand alone, or so I keep telling myself.

Please leave me some feed back. I enjoy the comments and they sort of push me to get my butt in gear.

* * *

Bonus Bite:

Cerise pinned Clawdeen to the ground and held here there.

"You know you're going to have be be stronger if you want to be my Big Bad Wolf." She winked at the werewolf girl.


End file.
